


Do you have a buck?

by utopiaphoric_jae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiaphoric_jae/pseuds/utopiaphoric_jae
Summary: Hongjoong wasn't one for working out. Somehow, he gets dragged to the gym.





	Do you have a buck?

Hongjoong wasn't one for working out. He rather liked his soft and pudgy body, even if it had it disadvantages. So when his friend asked him to accompany him to the gym around the corner, he immediately disagreed.

 

  "Come onnn hyung" Yunho whined, pulling on the elder's arm and pouted. Hongjoong only shook his head and looked towards at the tv. "No." 

 

 "You always complain about not being able to carry the boxes at the animal shelter and force Seonghwa to do it and you always make me carry in heavy groceries" Yunho shook his arm violently. Hongjoong pushed the younger off and stood. "What's the real reason you want me to go?"

 

  The blush on Yunho's face gave it away easily. Hongjoong grinned, leaning down to look at the raven's face; "lemme guess, you found a hottie at the gym and you want to go there to get closer." Yunho only squirmed around, the rose color upon his cheeks deepening. "Hyung he's so hot! I don't want to go alone I'm too nervous."

 

   Hongjoong chuckled, pulling Yunho up with too much effort. "Fine, I'll go with you."

 

  Yunho squealed in happiness, hugging the short male tightly and running off to change.

* * *

 "So, what's his name?" Hongjoong asked as they walked down the sidewalk. Yunho looked over to the elder before smiling. "Mingi. His hair was dyed a midnight-ish blue and he has the cutest eyes, and he's like thick, especially his thighs, you should see him work out hyung I died. DIED. When I saw him bench press."

 

  "Good lord you're whipped." Hongjoong laughed as he opened the door to the gym. Yunho quickly walked behind him as they walked up the hallway.

 

Opening the door to the actual gym, the two were met with three men. One was the male sitting on the bench, breathing heavily. Another was bench pressing, and considering the younger eyes were on him, had to be Mingi. Lastly there was a male doing push-ups by the corner.

 

 Hongjoong lightly nudged Yunho towards the male before whispering out a light 'you got this'. He walked forward, stepping onto a treadmill and pressing start. He might not like to work out but he does run on a daily. 

 

  He starts off gently, before gradually speeding up. As he runs, he takes a good few looks upon the younger and the other. Yunho seems to be blushing as the two work out , vision always finding its way to the other's firm structure. He smiles and turns his focus back to running.

 

  He's slowing down, when he feels a light tap on his shoulder. He squeaks in suprise and slides off the treadmill only to fall into someone's built body. 

 

Hongjoong looks up to see -as cliche as it sounds- the prettiest face. Big soft doe eyes, the cutest little nose ( ~~perfect for booping~~ ), small but plump lips and a cute little mole on the right side of his neck. The male looks just as shocked before helping Hongjoong stand up and stuttering cutely. "S-sorry for that..i was going to ask if you h-have a dollar I could use to get a water?" The boy stands awkwardly looking down. 

 

  Hongjoong coos softly and pulls out a few bucks, handing it to the male who looks at him confused. "You gave me five bucks," the elder nods. "How am i supposed to pay you back?" 

 

 "Maybe we can talk that over by coffee tomorrow" Hongjoong grins as the kid's eyes widen. Hongjoong takes out his phone, holding it out to the other. "Put your number in cutie" said male takes the phone lightly, typing in his number and handing it back. 'Jongho' it reads at the top. He looks up to see the other's packing up and chuckles. Just as the Jongho leaves, he calls out," Bye Jongho, I'll text you later!" 

 

  Jongho turns and waves lightly, nodding as he opens the door and takes his leave.

 

   Maybe working out wasn't bad after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm petty because this is such a cute rare ship and I see literally NO stories about them so I had to the work on my own >:[ but it doesn't matter because they're cute and i needed my little cute bbys at the gym.  
> I hope this ship gets popular as the others because all ateez ships are cute >:(


End file.
